You Can't Pick Your Family
by xXchampXx
Summary: Part of Cullen babysitting Bella seriers. See what happens if it is Rose's turn and it turns out bad. How will the copex? Two-shot. Normal Parings. RXR.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

"Why do I have to watch Edward's fiancée?" I heard Rosalie yell downstairs.

"Because the rest of us have to go hunting and Victoria is still after her!" Alice yelled back.

"Still! She is an adult! She can take care of herself!" Rosalie yelled.

I heard some soft talking. I guess it was Carlisle.

"Fine!" she finally gave up.

"We will be back later," I heard a soft voice bringing me back into Edward's room.

"Okay. Catch a mountain lion for me," I said capturing his lips on mine.

He pulled away all too soon saying, "I'll be back as soon as possible. Don't let anything Rosalie says get to you either."

"Okay," I said a little disappointed.

"I don't have to go."

"No," I looked into his eyes. They were darker than normal and the bags underneath were noticeable, "You need to go hunting."

"Okay. Well I'll be back soon," I hadn't noticed that he had been holding his breath.

I felt bad that I was putting him in pain.

"Bye," he said one last time. He kissed me again before running out the door.

10 minutes later I heard, "Human! Get down her now!"

I took my sweet time as I walked down stairs.

"What?" I huffed crossing my arms once I got to the living room.

"I want you to clean all the human stuff that you use whenever you are over," she hissed.

"I'm not over her to be your maid."

"And I'm not staying in the house to be your entertainment."

"Whatever," I hissed as I went to get the cleaning supplies.

I finished cleaning the downstairs bathroom when I heard, "Bella! I want you to clean Edward's outside windows."

I ran to her room.

"How do you expect me to do that?" I said in a high pitched voice.

"You use a ladder," she said in a duh voice.

"No really?"

"God, you give humans a bad name when it comes to IQ scores. I mean come on, how else will you clean the window."

"Um… I don't."

"Listen you little twit," she hissed standing up from her bed, "You came into my brother's life and you ruined everything we had. The least you can do is pull your weight around in this house hold."

"What? Huh?" I was confused. Did I really ruin their lives?

"You ruined everything. He didn't have to go hunting as much. Because you have been in his life he has left twice. All you do is put Jasper in pain. Emmett always takes your side or is always the first who wants to protect you. Alice barely talks to me anymore because all we do is arguing if you are good for this family or not. Esme is always being motherly towards you. That is my attention. Carlisle gives you attention he never gave the rest of us. And Edward always has his head in the clouds. Every time someone insults you out loud or in their mind he gets mad. Whenever you are you get in trouble or if Alice sees something he does not like about you, it is like the end of the world to him. You have been nothing but trouble. It was your fault that we had to leave in the first place. So you need to stop talking to me like I'm the one who ruins everything. I'm sure you are just a gold digger. Only wanting to go out with my brother for the money. You never appreciate it whenever someone in this family gets you something. You are a selfish little brat who needs to know what kind she is. NOW GO CLEAN THAT WINDOW!"

"Whatever," I said huffing off.

I grabbed the latter and went outside Edward's window. I hadn't realized that I was crying.

When I got to the top I started to scrub. There was one area in which I could reach. I didn't want to get down just to get up all over again so I just stretched.

I heard a screech just to realize it was my foot and the metal of the latter. The ground was getting closer. I let out a scream when I was about to make impact head first into cement.

**Rosalie's POV**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT TO HER! YOU ARE HEARTLESS! YOU JUST BETTER BE GLAD THAT EDWARD WASN'T AROUND WHEN I HAD THE VISION!" Alice yelled into the phone.

"I WAS JUST SPEAKING THE TRUTH! SHE HASN'T BEEN ANYTHING BUT TROUBLE!" I yelled back at her.

She was about to yell back at me when I heard a gasp.

"ROSE!" she yelled.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Get to Bella now!"

"Okay?" I said confused.

Then I heard it. The slipping of shoe and metal. I didn't hear a scream so I was hoping it was just Bella moving her foot. The next thing I heard was something that made me drop the phone and run. Bella giving off a bloodcurdling scream.

I got outside in time to see Bella's head have impact with our driveway. She was then rolling down the hill making her arms and legs get tons of scratches and bruises. I saw Bella's foot get caught under Emmett's big red truck's tire. She stopped rolling when I heard a sickening snap.

The ladder then began to fall and landed on her already bloody head.

I just stood there and watched her get scuffled up.

When the later hit her head the lock that locked the ladder came undone and swung to hit window of Emmett's truck. The glass came shattering down on Bella. Some punctured her skin.

'Why was I just standing here?' I thought to myself.

I ran to Bella so I could make sure no more damage could come to my future sister.

Then I ran her inside and sat her on the couch.

"ROSE! ROSE! ROSE ARE YOUTHERE?" I heard someone yelling from the phone.

"Yes?" I asked picking it up. I then ran around getting all the medical stuff I needed to clean up her cuts and make sure she didn't lose too much blood. I took a medical college one year so I know I wouldn't have to take her to the hospital till Carlisle came home.

"GET HER FIXED!" Carlisle yelled. Wow, did he really just yell?

"I will Carlisle. Don't worry about it."

"WHEN WE GET HOME I WANT HER ALIVE AND HUMAN ALSO!"

"Carlisle calm down."

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOUNG LADY! WE WILL BE HOME THIS AFTER NOON!"

He hung up.

I sighed and went back over to Bella.

'I should try and wake her up,' I thought to myself.

"Bella. Bella. Bella. Wake up."

I was shaking her. Her eyes finally opened a little.

"Ow. Why is my head on fire?" she asked.

"We will talk about it later. Let me just get you cleaned up," I said dipping a cloth in some warm water.

When I seat it on the deepest cut she flinched away.

"It is okay," I said softly.

Her eyes got tears in them.

"You were right. I am nothing but trouble," she said in a soft voice. She started to cry with self hatred, "I'll just go and never come back."

Wow. How could I have been wrong? She wasn't selfish at all. It was my fault she is all this pain and she still finds her faults only.

"No. Don't do that," I said softer.

She didn't say anything else while I cleaned her up.

"Rosalie, can I please go to sleep," I heard a soft voice.

"Bella. You might have a concussion. If you go to sleep you might never wake up again."

I heard a sigh, but she said nothing more.

It was 5:30 when I saw a big wall standing in front of me.

"No Edward," I heard it say, "She didn't mean to."

Ah, Emmett.

"BUT STILL SHE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THE HUMAN THAT CAN'T WALK ON FLAT SURFACE SHOULDN'T BE ON A LATTER!" Edward yelled.

"WE TOLD YOU TO WATCH HER!" Carlisle yelled.

"MY POOR BABY COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD! YOU KNOW SHE IS A FRAGIL HUMAN!" Esme looked to be the maddest.

All Alice did was grab Bella up into her arms and gave her a gentle hug.

"Guys, calm down. Your scaring Bella," Jasper's calm voice broke though the madness.

"Carlisle, can you fix me up? I want to go home?" Bella said not looking at anyone.

What had I don to her?

**Edward's POV**

We were running home.

'_How could Rose let this happen to my poor baby?_' was Esme's thoughts.

'_Rose better keep Bella awake. She is so grounded. I can't believe she let that happen. What was Bella doing on a latter in the first place?_' was Carlisle's thoughts.

I blocked out the other's thoughts as I thought of different ways to kill Rose.

When we got home Emmett went straight to Rose to keep her out of the line of our fire.

We busted in to the house and started to yell at Rose.

"Guys, calm down. You are scaring Bella," Jasper said gently.

"Carlisle, can you fix me up? I want to go home?" I heard Bella ask.

"Okay," Carlisle replied gently as he picked her up and ran her to his office.

30 minutes later he came back down saying, "She has a concussion, broken ankle, and she is pretty cut up. She will be coming down in a few."

"I'll take her home then," I said.

We then heard her coming downstairs I heard Rose jump up and run to her room.

"Come on."

I picked Bella up and ran her to her truck. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

I was in my room for a week. Wait more like being waited on all week in my bed. If it wasn't Charlie it was Edward. If it wasn't Edward it was Alice. If it wasn't Alice it was Jacob. And so on.

I was now waiting till my new sitter was to come and 'help me'.

"Bella?" I heard a timid voice. I recognized it to be Rosalie's.

"Hello, Rosalie."

"I'm sorry," she said sweetly.

"Hey it isn't your fault. You were just telling the truth."

I didn't look at her.

"No. I wasn't. I was just being me. And me is mean."

"You don't have to be nice of me," I said finally looking at her.

"Listen. I'm so sorry for what I said. I really didn't mean it. I was just jealous that Edward fell for you so quick and I was suppose to be his mate."

I laughed, "You jealous of me. Rosalie you are gorgeous."

"I guess the grass is always greener on the other side."

We laughed.

"Bella?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you make sure you don't hurt yourself while I watch you this time?"

"Sure," I laughed.

"Wow," she said.

"What?"

"I guess you really can't pick your family."

We both then smiled at eachother.

**The End**

**AN: Please Review**


End file.
